Macska-jaj!
by KatieWR
Summary: Franada one-shot, a magáról mit sem sejtő(?), gombolyaggyilkos *Francicáról*, és az őt felvigyázó Kanadáról. Jó olvasást!


Macska-jaj!

- Anglia bácsi…? Itthon tetszik lenni? Kopogtattam, de nem jött ki, és nyitva volt az ajtó, és-  
- Áh, Kanada! – kiáltott a lépcső tetejéről Anglia, és sietősen lelépdelt rajta. Kezében utazótáskát tartott, amit ledobott a lépcső alján, és odament hozzá. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy – mondta, röviden összeölelkeztek. – Igazán sajnálom, hogy csak így ugrasztottalak, de nekem sürgős és nagyon fontos diplomáciai utam van a hétvégén, úgyhogy megkérnélek, hogy addig maradj itt, és vigyázz- Franciaország! Az anyádúristenit, mégis mit képzelsz, mit művelsz?! – Matthew zavartan pislogott lefelé, a hirtelen felkiáltáson meg sem lepődött, inkább az említetten akadt fenn egy pillanatra. A francia ugyanis lelkesen a lábához dörgölőzött, hosszú szőke hajából két macskafül kandikált ki, és egy szőke macskafarok is vígan lengedezett utána, egyébiránt nem hordott semmit. – Mondtam már, hogy öltözz fel! – mordult rá az angol idegesen, mire a füle botját sem mozdította.  
- Izé… – szólalt meg halkan. – Mi történt Franciaországgal? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Na igen… – Anglia megvakarta a tarkóját, és olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek a fogát húzzák.  
- Ne tessék izgulni, nem fogom elmondani senkinek – nyugtatta gyorsan, mire Arthur hálásan elmosolyodott.  
- Szóval azt hiszem, véletlenül macskát csináltam belőle – mondta ki. – Megpróbáltam javítani a helyzeten, de csak rosszabb lett; mert még a maradék eszét is elvesztette… akarom mondani… azt hiszem, nincsen tudatában annak, hogy ember, vagy nemzet. Szóval, ha megkérhetlek, vigyázz rá, amíg én távol vagyok, aztán majd kezdek vele valamit, de most igazán sietnem kell, rendben?  
- Hát persze, ne aggódjon, figyelni fogok rá – ígérte elmosolyodva, és óvatosan, próbaképpen megcirógatta az egyik cicafül tövét, mire a férfi hálásan felmosolygott rá. Most tűnt fel, hogy a kék íriszek is változtak: álló pupillájú, macskás szemei lettek.  
- Hálás vagyok a segítségért – bólintott Anglia, ahogy visszaindult a bőröndért. – És kérlek, ne menj le a…  
- Pincébe, és ne nyúljak a lezárt dolgokhoz, meg semmi olyanhoz, amiről nem tudom, micsoda. Ne tessék izgulni, nem csinálunk rendetlenséget. Minden rendben lesz – ígérte, ahogy fél térdre ereszkedve tovább cirógatta a macskává avanzsált Franciaországot, aki ezt láthatóan nagyon is élvezte, bújt hozzá és a kezét nyalogatta. – Menjen csak nyugodtan. Jó utat kívánok.  
- Köszönöm. Akkor… vasárnap este jövök.  
- Viszontlátásra – integetett, és visszafordult az Anglia után néző franciára. – Hát akkor, ketten maradtunk – szólalt meg. – Na, gyere szépen, lepakolok, és kapsz valami ruhát, illetlenség más házában ruhátlanul szaladgálni, nem mondták még?

- Nem szabad! – szólt rá erélyesen Francisra, mikor harmadjára nézte játéknak az ingét, amibe megpróbálta belebújtatni. – Viselkedj rendesen, különben nincs több fülvakarás! – fenyegette meg, és lemondóan sóhajtott. A férfit úgy tűnt, végre meggyőzte, és gyorsan ráadta a ruhadarabot, határozottan rászólva, maradjon nyugton, amíg begombolja. – Na látod – cirógatta meg a fejét kedvesen. – Lehet ezt békében is – mosolyodott el, és felegyenesedett. – Légy szíves, ne vedd le, jó? – Nyújtózkodva ásított, áttrappolt a saját szobájába.  
Mindig furcsa nosztalgia volt belépni ide, s bár nagyjából csak húsz-harminc évet töltött itt kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal, mindig gyerekkori önmagára emlékeztette a hely.  
- Mit szólnál egy alváshoz? – fordult az utána osonó férfihoz. – Tudom, nem szabadna napközben aludni, de Vancouverből jövök, az ide mínusz kilenc óra, és a repülőn lehetetlenség pihenni.  
Az indokot éppen elegendőnek érezte, hogy magára csukja a fürdőszoba ajtaját, míg alvós ruhába öltözik, és szerencsére addig Francis érdeklődve nézelődött a helyiségben, eszébe jutott, hogy valószínűleg korábban soha nem járt itt. Anglia háza éppen elég nagy volt, kisöccsei gyerekszobái mellett volt rendes vendéglátó helyisége is, valószínűleg ő maga bizonyára nem is igen járt ezekben a szobákban.  
Felhúzta a telefonja ébresztőjét, hogy azért ne aludja át az egész napot, majd bebújt a frissen vetett ágyába, és megpaskolta a paplant.  
- Gyere szépen ide – kérte kedves hangon, arra gondolva, hogy a macskák szeretnek lustálkodni, bizonyára Francisnak sem lesz ellenére egy kis alvás. A férfi lelkesen ugrott az ágyba, a paplanja alá furakodott, és odabújt mellé, hízelegve simította arcát a mellkasának, mire Matthew felnevetett. – Hát ez teljesen imádnivaló, most komolyan elgondolkodtam, hogy macskát fogok tartani. De sajnos a lökött medvém féltékeny mindenféle háziállatra. – Halkan sóhajtott, elgondolkodva simogatta a cicafüleket, Francis halk-reszelősen dorombolni kezdett, mire elmosolyodott. – Igazán megy hozzád ez a macskaság – mormolta, ahogy helyezkedett még egy kicsit, majd pár pillanaton belül mindketten aludtak.

Még aznap este rájött, hogy Francis bizonyára csak a fejét játszotta, mikor Anglia arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy nincsen emberi tudata. Ugyanis az öltöztetős eset óta minden szavára érdeklődve figyelt, olykor félre biccentett fejjel hallgatta, fülei érdeklődve mozdultak, amit Matthew nagyon aranyosnak és viccesnek talált. A férfi könnyedén megbirkózott a lépcsőkkel is, két lábon járt, osonó, csendes léptekkel.  
Néha azonban teljesen úgy viselkedett, mint egy kölyökállat: érdeklődve és lankadatlan lelkesedéssel járta körbe a nappalit, vagy bújt oda egy kis simogatásért. A legkomikusabb jelenet az volt, amikor a kanadai a konyhában tett-vett, és addig az elmacskult francia talált egy gombolyag fonalat. A fiatalabb meglepetten bámulta a nappalit, aminek minden szegletében volt a világoskék fonalból.  
- Kértelek, hogy ne csinálj rendetlenséget – sóhajtott fel. – Mintha a falnak beszélnék, igaz? Nem is figyelsz arra, amit mondok… – Újabb sóhajt hallatott, és nekiállt kiszabadítani a fonalba gabalyodott Francist, aki nyugodtan tűrte a procedúrát, fülei egészen a hajába lapultak, mintha szégyellné magát. – Na, mehetsz is. – Ahelyett azonban, hogy újabb házfelderítő útra indult volna, átkarolta a vigyázóját, hozzábújt, és bocsánatkérő dörgölőzéssel-dorombolással próbálta kiengesztelni. – Jól van, nem haragszom – nyugtatta elmosolyodva, kedves simogatással, öleléssel válaszolva a szeretetrohamra. – De te viszed el a balhét, oké? – Franciaország rávillantotta a fogait, ami olyasmit jelenthetett, hogy nem fél Angliától. – Most pedig rendet rakok, addig légy szíves, ne csinálj nagyobb felfordulást – kérte. – Sicc, na, hagyj addig – hessentette odébb, mire végignyúlt a kanapén, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedve figyelte a fiút.  
Arra gondolt, hogy ha így marad is, Kanadával kellene mennie; a fiú sokkal kedvesebb vele, mint Anglia, aki csak morog meg kiabál. Kanada csendes, nyugodt, és nem szidja össze, még akkor sem, ha tényleg valami őrültséget csinál. És láthatóan nagyon örül a megbízatásnak, még ha az olyan ostoba dolog is, mint a rá való vigyázás. Komolyan is veszi, hiszen nem nagyon hagyta egyedül, pedig megtehette volna, amit Anglia, hogy rázár egy ajtót és kész. Valószínűleg meg sem fordult a fejében ez a lehetőség. Mert ő ennél humánusabb, kedvesebb és ilyet biztosan soha nem tenne senkivel. És _annyira_ jól tud simogatni…

Megint együtt aludtak, Matthew engedékenyen hagyta, hogy a macska-Francis odabújjon mellé, félálomban hallgatta a dorombolását, és azon gondolkodott, hogy az időzónák miatt talán lesz majd ideje hazamenni és lezuhanyozni, mielőtt hétfőn jelenése van a parlamentben. Fárasztó napnak ígérkezett. Aztán az is megfordult a fejében, hogyha majd Anglia (remélhetőleg) sikeresen visszaváltoztatja a másik európait, mennyi mindenre fog emlékezni a hétvégéből. No persze, nem mondott semmi érdekeset neki, csak megszokásból beszélt hozzá, mert a medvéjéhez is szokott, meg régen a lovaihoz is, mikor még tartott valamikor, az előző századforduló környékén. Az állatok legalább nem vették semmibe. Francis pedig tényleg figyelt rá, legalábbis most.

A vasárnap délelőttöt a kanadai rendszeresen lustálkodással töltötte, legalább egy pihenőnapja legyen a héten címszóval, úgyhogy most sem volt sok kedve felkelni az ágyból, Franciaország láthatóan osztotta a véleményét, lelkesen szundikált a paplan alá gömbölyödve, jólesőn sóhajtva, ha beletúrt a hajába.  
A gond csak az volt, hogy Anglia már délkörül hazaért. Kanada olvasott a háta mögé feltornyozott párnák kényelmében, Francis az ölébe hajtott fejjel aludt.  
- Jó reggelt, Mr. Kirkland – köszönt a fiú illedelmesen, aztán az órára pillantott. – Vagyis jó napot – javította ki magát. – Hogy telt az utazás?  
- _Az_ ott mit keres az ágyadban?! – csattant Anglia hangja dühösen, mire a francia is felrezzent, füleit hátracsapva mérgesen fújt rá.  
- Együtt aludtunk – vont vállat, mire az angol vérszemet kapva kezdett üvöltözni szerencsétlen macskával. – Jaj, Anglia bácsi, félre tetszik érteni – próbálta mondani, ám a férfi nem is figyelt rá. Amikor közelebb ért, finoman megérintette a zöld szemű karját, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét. – Ne tessék mérgesnek lenni, semmi nem történt, Franciaország igazán jól viselkedett. Uhm… izé… egy gombolyag fonállal tartozom, de egyéb kárt nem okozott – magyarázta, mire a gyámja vetett egy csúnya pillantást a rá mérgesen fújó Francisra, majd vissza rá, és úgy tűnt, megenyhült.  
- Jól van – hagyta rá.  
- Akkor… én most megyek haza – motyogta. – Sok sikert a visszaváltoztatásához.  
Összeszedte a holmiját, elosont megmosakodni és átöltözni a fürdőszobába, fél füllel hallgatta csak, hogy Anglia megint veszekszik Franciaországgal, aztán visszament a csomagjáért, addigra a két európai a nappalit változtatta csatatérré, szóval megpróbált illően elköszönni, és persze meg sem hallották. (Futólag rápislogott Anglia csomagjára, amin ott pihent a repülőjegye is. Washington D. C.-be szólt.) Csak mikor már a bejárón lépdelt lefelé, és a taxit várta, ugrott utána a hosszú hajú. Átkarolta, a hátához bújva hallatott halk mormogásfélét. Matthew zavartan, meglepődve fordult felé.  
- Hé, mi baj van? – kérdezte, és kérdőn nézett az utána rohanó angolra.  
- Fene a jó dolgodat, elegem van belőled! Hogy miért is nem békává átkoztalak, te átkozott varangy?! Gyere ide! – Anglia a varázspálcájával hadonászott, mire Francis megdermedve pillantott rá, aztán fújni kezdett, hosszú macskafarkán és fülein égnek meredtek a szőke szőrszálak.  
- Anglia bácsi… – szólalt meg Kanada halkan. – Anglia bácsi, kérem, ne tessék kiabálni vele – és nyugtatóan megveregette Franciaország vállát. – Nincs semmi baj, csak vissza akar téged változtatni – mondta a kék szemekbe pillantva.  
Egész hétvégén nem hallotta Francist egyéb hangot hallatni a doromboláson kívül, most azonban panaszosan felnyávogott, talán mondani akart valamit, ami jelen állapotában csak így sikerült. Mindenesetre, amíg nem figyelt, Anglia elkezdett hókuszpókuszolni mögötte, s a macskafülek eltűntek, ahogy az íriszei is visszaváltoztak, ezzel együtt a hangja is fokozatosan vált emberivé.  
-… és fáj a fejem az ordítozásától, meg a kiabálásától, és Mathieuuuu, mon cher, vigyé- – hirtelen hallgatott el, a szemei elkerekedtek, Kanada bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott.  
- Örülök, hogy minden rendben önnel, Franciaország – mondta halkan, és felpillantott, mikor meglátta érkezni a taxit. – Uhm… nekem most mennem kell – suttogta. – Két óra múlva megy egy gépem haza. Viszontlátásra. – Biccentett Anglia felé is, aztán sietve beszállt az autóba. Nem tudta nem menekülésnek érezni, amit tesz, de úgy gondolta, hogy az ő feladata itt véget is ért.

Álmosan, fáradtan és nyúzottan lépett be a ház ajtaján, letette a medvét, aki orrát magasra tartva indult meg az előszobából, és ő kioldotta cipői fűzőit, majd utána lépdelt. Megtorpant, amikor meglátta a csomagot a kanapéja mellett, és lassan megközelítette. A kártyán Franciaország polgári neve szerepelt, szépen írott betűkkel, és egy telefonszámmal. Összevonta szemöldökeit, majd hallott valami zajt a konyha felől. Letette a laptoptáskáját és elindult, hogy utána nézzen váratlan látogatójának.  
Összefonta karjait a mellkasán, ahogy nekidőlt a küszöbnek, és érdeklődve figyelte a férfi ténykedését. Halkan dúdolt, a haja összekötve, térült-fordult, perdült, szinte táncolt a konyhában, ahogy az asztalra pakolt mindenfélét, és Matthew kilátta belőle a terítéket, és nem értette, mire ez a nagy felhajtás. Megköszörülte a torkát, csak egészen halkan, a kék szemek mégis rögtön felé villantak. Francis elmosolyodott, gyorsan elzárta a gázt valami alatt, és kitárt karokkal lépdelt oda hozzá egy ölelésre.  
- Örülök, hogy látlak, Mathieu – ragyogott rá.  
- É-én is… Ühm, mit csinál itt, ha kérdezhetem, monseur? – érdeklődte óvatosan.  
- Nyugodtan tegezhetsz – mondta először is, aztán visszatért a tűzhelyhez. – És remélhetőleg valami olyasmit, ami ízleni fog annyira, hogy nem dobsz ki a hívatlan betoppanásért.  
- Ó, nem… dehogy. Bár szólhattál volna, rövidebbre szerveztem volna a napomat – mondta halkan, ahogy beljebb óvakodott a saját helyiségére.  
- Akkor oda a meglepetés, nem igaz?  
- Mindenképpen meglepő, ha vendégem van – motyogta. – De nagyon örülök, tényleg – mosolygott a vendégére haloványan. – Segítsek valamit?  
- Ülj csak le – lépett oda egy székhez, és húzta ki neki. Nem kellett kétszer mondania, szinte lerogyott a helyre, és jóleső sóhajjal hagyta, hogy Francis néhány pillanatig masszírozza a vállait. – Fáradt vagy, igaz?  
- Az nem kifejezés – suttogta. Késett a repülője tegnap, emiatt alig három órája volt a repülőtérről hazajönni, nagyjából rendbe szedni magát, és elindulni a parlamentbe. – Miért vagy itt? – kérdezte egészen halkan, felpillantva a francia arcára.  
- Gondoltam, nem árt, ha kifejezem hálámat a hétvégi fáradozásodért – hangzott a válasz.  
- Igazán semmiség – mormolta. – Egyáltalán nem volt fáradtság – tette hozzá.  
A vacsora fenomenális volt, és nem hogy ki akarta dobni Franciaországot, inkább azon gondolkodott, hogyan marasztalhatná még egy hétig, hogy főzzön neki. Megágyazott a vendégszobában, majd egy gyors zuhany után ő maga aludni tért, ám alig pár perc múlva hallotta nyílni az ajtót. Felpislogott, bár a szemüvege nélkül és a sötétben vajmi keveset látott.  
- Mit szeretnél…?  
A férfi válasz helyett odabújt mellé az ágyba, mire ő automatikus mozdulattal túrt a hajába. Francis egy pillanattal később dorombolni kezdett. Matthew zavartan, fülig vörösödve rántotta vissza a kezét.  
- Bo-bocsánat!  
- Szeretem, mikor ezt csinálod – mondta egészen halkan, és közelebb bújt hozzá.  
- H-hát… rendben – motyogta, majd óvatosan a hosszú szőke tincsek közé fúrta ujjait. Francis csak halkan nevetett, elégedetten sóhajtott és viszonozta az érintést, finoman a fiú hajába borzolt. Aztán odahajolt hozzá, gyengéden végigsimította ajkait az ajkain. Kanada lélegzete elakadt egy pillanatra, mozdulatlanul tűrte, hogy a másik átölelje. – Micsoda kéjenc macskának tetszik lenni… igazán… igazán imádnivaló – susogta a csendbe végül, elmosolyodva. Lehunyta szemeit, félálmában megint hallotta a dorombolásra emlékeztető, kellemes hangot.

2013. június 4-6.


End file.
